


Your son calls me mommy too

by GrimsBowtie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Mommy Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimsBowtie/pseuds/GrimsBowtie
Summary: A bunch of Drabbles of any of the twst guys fucking a female mc while having a mommy kink. Suggestions appreciated
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Riddle| your son calls me mommy too

Chapter 2 - Leona| kitten 

Chapter 3- Azul| come to bed 

Coming soon   
WIP   
\- waking up mommy | malleus 

\- puppy love | crewel 

Planned but has not started 

-Kaliam 

\- Jamil 

-Vil 

-Idia 

\- deuce 

\- ruggie 

__

Going to try and do the dorm leaders first but here’s a general idea for all that’s planned out so far. I have no schedule and when I update is random between school and what not. I have started a draft for the wip character so I already have ideas for what to do with them, for characters in the planned section I want to do them but haven’t started/ have no idea of what to do yet. Feel free to suggest ideas for characters in the planned or characters you don’t see here on general I enjoy request.


	2. Riddle| your son calls me mommy too 🌹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a hour so if you see a spelling error feel free to point it out
> 
> — 
> 
> I wasn’t happy with all the spelling error so I edited this a little, probably still has errors though

You came home from work to see your fiancé riddle sitting on the side of the bed spacing out with a worried look on his face. You knew why or more like who was causing it.Tomorrow was the day riddle would both tell his mother he was dating you and that now he planned to get married to you. Knowing the sorta harm the women has caused you knew it was rough for him but riddle himself insist that she know and he tell his mother upfront. He was just sitting there on the bed thinking through how everything could go wrong. You sag down next to the him on the bed patting his back in little circle to comfort him 

“ I know what she thinks matters a lot to you riddle, but don’t worry I’m sure if she doesn’t like me we can change her mind “ you said gently to your fiancé 

“ It doesn’t matter what she says, even if she forbids it we’re getting married” he said in a determined but reassuring tone 

It’s funny back in your School days your not sure riddle would been able to say that. Seeing that determination in his eyes it was clear he was changed man

You felt like it was time for riddle to relax, you scoot closer and lean over to the red head 

“ you need to think less about what your mother wants riddle and more about what your mommy wants” you whispered into the shell of his ear 

You palmed his crotch, you felt him shudder and whimper slightly as you caressed him. 

“ ahh it’s late we shouldn’t,ah w-what if we’re late tomorrow” he weakly protest, always having a hard time rewarding him self with pleasure.Only your boyfriend would worry more about his early meeting with his mother in the morning than getting laid 

“ come on riddle, you been such a good boy ~ let mommy spoil you” you said as you start to suck his neck leaving a beautiful trail of pink blooms on his skin pale skin 

“ fuck- fuck mommy please” he whines as he bears his neck more for you to taste, dick twitching as you start to leave marks on him 

God you loved it when he caved into the pleasure, the word mommy tying knots in your core. You wanted to tease him more, to see how needy he can be 

“please what ? What do you want mommy to do baby boy ?” 

“ please, to-touch me properly mommy” he whimper tears rising in his eyes 

Seeing him so desperate mad you go feral 

You push him back onto the bed and start to passionately kiss him, Grinding against his hardening dick making him squirm 

You stripped your self in front of him, letting him take in your beautiful figure. His pupils grew wide at seeing you take control. You pulled down his pants and underwear in a swift motion freeing his erection. you sat up hovering over him with your pussy barley letting the tip enter letting him only feel how wet the entrance was 

“ what does my baby boy want riddle” you tortured him, you could see how he used all of his will power not to buck into you as he so desperately wanted to 

Riddle looked up at you with glossy eyes looking at you with awe, his breath was shallow as he quietly begged “ mommy, I want more “ 

——  
“ mother this is my fiancé, we meet back in my night raven days; back when she saved me” he said as he introduced. 

The tiny red head woman scanned you up and down taking a careful moment of thought before speaking.

“ well I suppose there could be worse things” she said in huff putting her hand out for a shake. 

“MOTHER” riddle Lightly snapped but you help him back as tool a second to think about your next move 

You knew first impression was going to be the most important to your future mother in law. You before you react to her crude statement you pause for a solid second to think about how to properly respond to her. You put your hand out in a firm but good grip and give it a good polite shake as you smile back to her. Without missing a beat you turn to her and say 

“hellos miss Roseheart, your son calls me mommy too”


	3. Leona | kitten 🦁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona didn’t close his fucking tabs 
> 
> -  
> Leona is 100% the least likely to have a mommy kink but hey man this is all for fun 
> 
> Also I want to disclaim that lions can’t purr and a baby lion is a cub not a kitten

Only you knew, Leona king scholar the mighty form leader of savanclaw, a prince of savahafter glow and your ever so cold boyfriend had a mommy kink. You were his mommy and he was your kitten, and you were grateful for that. You knew it was a secret that he was going to just take to his grave initial but through classic Leona carelessness you found out 

—-

You were just studying in Leona dorm room, you had to borrow his phone to try and ask ace if he had a copy of the text book. When Leona handed you his phone he made one fatal flaw. 

he was still on private 

When opening the phone you saw multiple tags 

Mommydom, gentle femdom, breast feading porn, kitten pla-

As you were lost in thought looking at the tags your lion boyfriend now confused as to why you were so silent Leona turned around to see your red expression. 

oh no, HE DIDN’T CLOSE THOSE TABS.

Without saying a word to you he got up walked up to you yoinked the phone out of your hand

And threw it out the window.

You swore you saw a little twinkle as it went into the distance 

“ I’ll see my self out” he said in a indifferent tone as if he was leaving some mundane task, clearly trying to act like nothing happened 

“ wait Leona let’s talk about thi-“ you squabbled to try and keep the lion man from running away from you 

“ don’t want to” he responded as he walked to he door 

He was really intent on just quitting when things got tough wasn’t he 

“ LEONA KINGSCHOLAR” frustrates at his childish attitude you yelled his name 

He stopped before he could reach the door handle, he halted but he was still not facing you. 

“ WE ARE ADULTS AND WE ARE GOING TO TALK” you were loud and firm, not yelling in anger but want to make it clear your going to talk about the 

You cornered the lion pinned him against the door forcing him to face you. You height difference was rather apparent when you had him pinned like this, you were much smaller and weaker than Leona but he would never push you away. he was facing you now but looking else we’re not ready for eye contact. 

“ Leona, would I really break up with you over that ?” You said trying show him it wasn’t a big deal

“ do you honestly still want me ? Isn’t it ... gross” he was looking away with frustration and shame, his hand covering half his face. 

God to think the oldest guy at this school could be so childish at time

“ Leona, it’s fine I don’t think it’s gross for you to have a mommy kink” you said calmly to reassure him 

“It’s gross for the leader of savanclaw “ he retorted 

You could see Leona wasn’t ready to put his guard down quite yet 

“ what if your not the only one with a mommy kink Leona ? Is that gross ?” You teased him as you start push up against him grinding on him a little 

Honest it would be a lie to say you had no interest in trying some of it out. You loved the the idea of Leona letting you lead things, getting to put him on a leash for once and see him beg and be needy for you but you thought that would make him uncomfortable

How wrong you were, you finally saw your chance and you were going to pounce. 

You started to push your soft chest against him, you start to grope his crotch over his clothes 

“ what if someone desperately wants a kitten to spoil Leona ? “ 

Leona couldn’t say anything as he was a blushing mess his eyes shut and face scrunched closed to try and keep the moans from escaping him as you press hard applying more pressure to his Harding member 

“ will you let mommy spoil you my little kitten” you whisper up to him as you feel his erection  
Twitch you even hear him Purr 

“ fuck, fuck please, please spoil me” Leona begs giving into his desires and giving into you

—

Leona and you both layer naked on the bed. You had propped Leona on fair amount of pillows so he could sit up comfortably. You were laying on his legs as you as started to stoke his length with your lubed up hand. 

“ hmm my poor baby, no ones taken care of you have they ? No ones been giving you all the love and attention you deserve my sweet kitten” you cooed happy to feel him twitch underneath you with every stoke 

“ no, no one has ” he replied in a breathless tone still awestruck this was happening to him. His eyes were glued to you, seeing you lead was hypnotizing. 

“ don’t worry kitty, mommy will make it all better” you say giving a kiss to the head of his penis as your sped up a little

Leona only bit back a moan and squeezed his eyes close. 

“ kitty, who’s taking care of you ?” You asked but really it was a demand. you want to hear him say it, you want to hear him submit properly 

“ Mhmh” he grunted gripping the pillow behind him getting lost in the pleasure. His still holding back even now. 

Now that won’t do 

“ does my kitty not want my attention” you say completely taking you hand off him. 

“NO, no please mommy, don’t stop I’ll be a good kitty” he said 

“ what a good kitty~ “you teased as you went back to stoking his rather impressive length. 

You started to stoke fast again, one hand encapsulating his length up and down and the other now lightly grouping his balls and even more stimulus to the experiences. You could feel Leona’s thighs tense around you again, he was loving every second of it and you were happy to reward him for being so honest. 

You started to add some kitten licks to his head as stoked him, you could feel Leona’s hip buck a little every time you licked. He wanted more, he wanted to mommy to suck him dry. 

“ baby? Do you want mommy to do something ?” You said as if you weren’t clearly suggesting some oral 

“ please, please mommy need you, need your mouth please” he squirming a little as be begged for you, his bangs starting to stick to his sweaty forehead. 

God you loved this, You had sex before with Leona of course but things were different in a good way. you enjoy seeing Leona wild side during intercourses for sure but this was really nice, you enjoy having control having the power yet getting to smoother Leona with affection it was a little addicting honestly. 

“ of course kitty, mommy going to take really good care of you~” you said as swallowed around him. You sucked hard on the tip, hallowing your cheeks around it and letting your tongue tease the slit. You knew how sensitive he was there 

You started to bob you head down trying to swallow as much as of his size as you could, you never could really deep throat him but you tried all the same. Every time you would pull up you would make sure to lick the tip a little before going back down to try and reach a little further feeling him get closer to your throat. Leona was too lost in pleasure to properly praise you but you heard bits and pieces of his love and compliments, how much mommy was making him feel good. Leona back was starting to arch into your touch, his was gripping he pillow under his head harder, he was so tense you could tell he was on the edge. 

“ FUCK, fuck fuck fuck, mommy so good, fuck gonna cum gonna cum” 

You pop of his dick and say “ ahh ahh baby boy, what’s the magic word” you say with lick to his tip torturing the poor beast. 

“ please mommy, please let me cum” Leona 

You straddle his hip, lining your self up with the tip of his penis, letting it touch your entrance but not enter

“ but you been such a naughty kitty Leona, not listing to mommy” you say rubbing his chest waiting to see him plea as you see tears around the corner of his eyes 

“ I’ll be a good kitty I swear, I swear I’ll be good for mommy just please please let me cum mommy, fuck mommy, mommy; momm-“ he desperate pleas were broken as you slam down on to his cock. 

You started to ride him hard, setting a brute pace the lion man would have to take, he would hardly last any longer and you knew it. 

“ good boy, kitty been so good, fill up mommy with you love, cum Leona” you panted 

You could feel him twitch inside of you as he pants your walls white. You heard a long broken wail as he finally got to release inside of you .You smashed your face into his as you silenced his moans. You may on top of him as you start to suck at his neck, wanting to leave marks on him, let them all know who belonged to. 

After a few moments of rest you pushed your self back up and started to thrust him back into you. 

“ fuck, wait mommy please I’m sensitive” he begged as he was lost between pleasure and pain 

“Leona you said you were going to be a good kitty, you need to make momma happy too” you said as bounced on him harshly 

You were so close before; you just need a little more stimulation. Leona taking trying to be a good kitty started to buck into your heat, you just need to a little more, you were so very close. He sat up and latched a mouth on one of your breast’s as he let his free and feel up the other. he wanted to bury his face into the soft heaven of your chest and to help his mommy unwind like she’s helped him 

The stimulation was all to much now you orgasmed and worked a another orgasm out of him utterly wrecking him. 

— 

While initial you would snicker at the prospect of the fearsome Leona kingscholar being a needy sub who wanted a mommy to coddle him. As he was now sleeping, head on your chest his ear pressed against your heart letting the slow rhythm put him into a deep slumber, you couldn’t honestly want anything more 

You hand was lightly playing with his hair, a few scratches here and a few stokes behind his ear and looked like he was in heaven. You stop for a moment to try and grab a water bottle near by the bed only to feel Leona snuggle up closer 

“please don’t stop....” Leona in half awake state mumbled 

With a quick sip of water your hands resumed to their duty but it was odd you honestly thought Leona only tolerated your cuddly actions not crave them. Was .... Leona actual touch starved ? 

It was hard at first to start showing your affection to him a physical but Slowly after a few weeks you would find him starting more hugs and hand holding then merely tolerating them. Now here he is seeking you affection your care. 

He was from a house of scorn, a house we’re he was in the shadow of a giant. A house that had no love nor attention for him the lesser brother no matter how much or little he tried to get it. 

Truely he just craved to be loved unconditionally even with his flaws, even with his cursed magic he just wanted someone to hold him

He finally had you

He didn’t have to compete for your love  
He was your number one priority  
He was now showed with love he never thought he could have or deserve 

You were his lover and now his mommy 

He was so grateful


	4. Come to bed | azul 🐙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azuls been working too hard and it’s time he gets spoiled

You were sprawled out on your lovers   
Luxuries bed resting with you head resting on a mountain of pillows and your eyes glued to your phone. You glanced over to see the actual owner of the bed hunched over his desk typing away on a computer and scribbling some notes on paper as he tried to keep track of the earning for the cafe this year. 

While you loved to support azul in his passions and endeavors you also felt a responsibility to rein him in when he would reach too far or spread his self too thin. Perhaps it was was time for the octopus to come to bed, he had been overworking himself for far too long and you were feeling a little ignored too. You hop up to azul and place a hand on his shoulders. 

“ azul darling, come to bed ~ you worked so hard today it’s time for you to rest” you said as you started to massage his shoulders and back. 

He leaned back into your touch, he was always weak to you massages. Azul was always so high strung so stressed, his back was a maze of knots you loved to unwind for him. 

“ hmm just five more minutes darling, I just need to finish this balance sheet then I’ll rest” he tried to reassure but the dark circles were clear under his eyes. 

“you said that when you were doing the income statement, azul it late please come to bed” you pouted as you rest you head on his shoulders rubbing you cheek against his 

You touch was so nice, you warmth so comforting, Azul couldn’t help but to move into it. 

“ I have to finish this, it’s my responsibility as the owner of monstro lounge ” azul retorted finding it harder and harder to only look at the screen 

“ but mommy is lonely baby boy, I miss my little octo sweet touch, I need someone to love me” you whisper directly into his ear as your handed ruffles through his fluffy locks 

You could see his flusters expression, you could hear his need whimper. You were wearing him down, the only temptation azul could never resist was when you played the mommydom card. 

“ your such a good boy, let mommy spoil you” 

He let out a pathetic little whine and squirmed in his seat as his pants were starting to get too tight. You played his ultimate weakness against him his praise kink 

— 

You were laying back on his mountain of pillows. Your legs were spread with your silver haired lover in between them. 

Azul loves to tend to you first and foremost in the bedroom, nothing made him feel better than knowing his was wanted and needed. 

He was eating you out as if it was what he was made for. He was sucking on your clit as fingers worked into your hole, trying to find a steady rhythm you responded to best. 

He would switch between licking, sucking and rubbing your clit to letting his tongue explore your vagina, you never got a moment of rest from him. 

You were grinding on to his face closer and close to orgasming. As he worked you   
You couldn’t help but tighten your legs around his head as you came so close, the pressure of your soft thigh around him only making azul more excited. He never knew the joys of thighs until he met you but now he was addicted to your soft flesh.

You didn’t last much longer with azul working you to your limit as his fingers found your G spot it was over. Azul was lapping you up, he was still going hard even after your orgasm, drinking up all of your sweet nectar he could. Azul was so desperate to have as much of you as he could in sex, he was always so needy for you during sex, always trying to cling to mommy in any ways it made your heart ache but the pleasure was too much it was over stimulating you 

“oh baby, so good, so good” you sweetly reassured him as you gentle push back his head 

Azul finally getting the message rested his head on your inner thigh as he looked up at you. His face was flushed and covered in your liquids a wide smile in his clearly proud of serving your and seeking more praise. 

“ I made mommy happy right, no one else could ever make you this happy right mommy ?” He said as he nuzzle up to your thigh

“ that’s right baby, no one else could ever make me happy like you do, come give mommy a kiss” you say as you reached out for him.

You praised instantly went to azul dick as   
He snuggled up to you happy to take his reward for being a good boy. Littering your face with kiss, You could feel azul starting to grind against you as you kiss him. your baby boy need you attention so badly. You reach down to palm his cock, causing him to moan and break the kiss. He whimpers desperate to get you to touch him more. 

“ come on now azul, use your big boy words” you tease as you let go so he can actual form coherent thought 

“ mommy, please spoil me” he begged looking up at you with little tears in his eyes 

—

You were determined to spoil your little cuddle fish tonight. You had one hand supporting the back of his head as you pushed it to your chest. The other hand was gentle stocking his leaking erection 

“ Azul your mine, my sweet little octo my good baby boy. You work so hardy sweetie, too hard in-fact and it’s time mommy reward such a hard working boy” you push you chest a little more in face letting him know he can take his reward 

“ ah mommy” he cried as Azul clung to your breast sucking with desperation, his free hand fondling your other breast 

“ it’s okay baby, it’s all for you, I’m not going to go any where mommy going to stay right with you” you cooed

Azul whimpered and his dick twitched in hearing you. To azul one of the most important part of this was how safe you made him feel. He could open up to you complete and you weren’t going to leave him, it what he wanted, it’s what he needed.

He was so close, his hips buckled into your grip, his mouth grew more desperate and messy around your nipple. You sped up as to help him climax but Azul popped off your chest with a needy whine. 

“ mommy, gonna come p-please let me come” 

Even now when your trying to put his needs first azul still doesn’t want to disobey you his such a good boy. You always came first in his world no matter what and it made you heart ache to see how much he cares for you

“ ahh so good baby boy come for mommy, let it all out my darling” you sad as you angled down to give him a deep kiss as he came in to your hand. You feel him tenses up under you as his dick shot load after load panting his stomach white and some even landing on your chest. After a few moments of coming down from his high azul with heavy breaths noticed the mess 

“ sorry, mommy” azul said as his head slumped next to you, his eyes half lidded and a little drool coming out the side of his cheek. He was already starting to wander to sleep, poor baby so tucked our after a long day. 

“ it’s okay darling, let’s get you cleaned up” you said as you have him a little kiss to his forehead 

— 

You had your arms wrapped around azul, hugging him from then back letting him be the little spoon. While azul never like to say it out loud he loved being the little spoon, the feeling of safety and your supple chest pressed against him were the best. 

Back then when he let the word slip during sex he was terrified. he was so scared of being weak in front of you, he was so lucky you agreed to go out with him he was afraid that if you got to see the real him you would be disgusted. Just overwhelmed by everything one night the word just kinda slipped out of his mouth and he felt like he could die. You surprised him though just like you do always do and you embraced him, you even accept this part of him. You were his new safe haven, where he knew he would never get hurt and never should be afraid, his new octopus pot, his mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to azul the only character I’m convinced would have a mommy kink. I realized I’m going in pattern of the dorm leaders right now so gonna try and keep that up and then do the other characters after words. Again chapter size might vary and I may do smaller snippets for some characters. Also please feel free to put request/ideas below, I always enjoy new ideas ! I only now realized I fucked up chapter order last time so gonna try and fix that, real quick


	5. Kalim | study buddy 🦂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalim has a hard time studying so you going to make sure he pays full attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been busy with finals so it been slow on writing as of recent but my finals are ending so hopefully and can get more done. I honestly was struggling for what to do with kalim so this ended up being a bit short and less mommy focused.I hope to have a little bit more for vil but not sure what to do for him yet

kalim was not dumb, he could be naive and rather ignorant at time but not dumb ... although his ultimate weakness is studying. It’s always been hard for him to sit down and just focus on things he had no interest in or even worse when he did sit down and study he always seemed to reviewing the wrong material that wasn’t helpful.

Kalim was so lucky to have a girlfriend as nice as you. You would go so far as to help make a study plan and flash cards for your guys little session, he always appreciated the extra mile you went for him. 

But tonight you want to try a new method of studying with kalim. You two were sitting on the floor in front of a low rise table. You were sitting on Kaliam lap slowly picking up the cards from the table to quiz him one by one. Kalim was wrapped around you, head on your shoulder, arms around your waist and dick deep in your pussy.

Kalim you had Kaliam full attention, God you were so warm and soft. feeling your tight pussy wrapped around his cock was bliss but not being able to buck into it was just torture. You two were almost done with session but he was getting impatient. 

“ kalim what’s the name of original wizard ” 

He didn’t respond he only buried his head further into your shoulder “ p-please” he was starting to lose focus 

“ kalim, we only have five more to go, is my baby boy being misbehaving ? ” you were honestly getting kinda antsy, his cock was rubbing so deep into you in the most sinful way. You had to be strong though there’s no way you could give into him especially when two are almost done.

“ please mommy, I’ll be a good boy can’t we take a little break ? ” he looked up to you with his big puppy dog eyes, it was so hard to deny, you wanted nothing more then to let him rut into you like a wild animal making you both into a mess but dammit you were the dominate here. You decide to put your energy into teasing him 

“ oh baby, you’ll get your break soon enough what was the name of first sorcerer kalim ?” You day ruffling your hand through kalims hair

You rock your hips a little to help jog his memory. The stimulation jolts through kalim, his arches into you slight with a moan escaping his lips but he knows better than to thrust into you right now, that would be a reward for later. This wasn’t about taking what he wants this was about listening to you and working for his rewards. He yearned for your approval and your praise everything was so much sweeter when you made him work hard for it.

“ Merlin ?” Kalim sheepishly ask fearing of being wrong 

“ wrong it was yen sen “ you corrected stopping you movement completely 

Kalim whines a little as he sees you shuffle the card back into the deck his reward was postponed yet again 

“ who is the god of the night ?” 

“ ah I know this one ! It’s chernaog “ kalim shouted

“ ah very good kalim! My baby boy is so smart” you said turning you head to kiss his cheek 

Kalims face blushed deep shade or red at your kiss and compliment. 

“ Am I really ?” 

“ of course you are Would mommy ever lie to you” you said reassuringly as caressed his check 

Your praise was different from other, he knew when you had a compliment you meant it genuinely it was never influenced by his wealth , his statues or his parents but it came truly from your heart. What kalim appreciates most though was how you never let him feel dumb when he struggles you never let him get down about it. 

You can’t see your Lost in thought you decide to being him back by thrusting your self on his cock a little, making sure to squeeze a little as slid back on the base of his cock. You could feel him shudder around you breathing getting shallow as you work him. 

“ come on sweetie we only have four more cards left ~” 

This was going to be a long night


	6. Vil | jealous 👑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you join vil at party only to see others try to take him away and you want to leave your mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever to write because it was hard to settle for a Vil idea and it then this became like way longer then expected, this chapter has more story than the others ones and even though this is a smut series I hope you guys enjoy that. also

You found yourself at yet another of these high end social parties that vill seems to constantly go to, You always felt uncomfortable at these parties. Usually you were fine when you could just cling to vil for the evening, you could truly have fun anywhere as long as you were with him.Your blonde lover was currently decked out in a plum color suit, the vest was an intrinsic floral pattern of deep purple and gold you swear you could see a few apples in the pattern. His hair was slicked back and he had a dramatic makeup look on, honestly if it was anyone else you might think the outfit was tacky but when Vil wore he somehow pulled it off. You both were at a corner of the part drinks in hand trying to just relax for a second 

“I feel like a like a weed in a garden” you sign in defeat as you take in the smothering glamor before you.

“ aww sweet potato, I don’t see why should feel so nervous after all you had the best makeup artist in twisted wonderland to help you” vil chuckled 

Of course your boyfriends just humble bragging about his work, he commissioned your dress to match his outfit. You wore a dramatic mermaid dress that was backless, you weren't sure it would really compliment your body but Vil reassure you you looked beautiful. Vil had done a similar makeup look on you as well.

“ I’m grateful you're here, you really make the night complete”

While the atmosphere could feel suffocating to an outsider like you when vil could guide you it felt more approachable. Sadly everyone else also wants to take time away from you precious boyfriend too. 

“ ah vil there you are, I have few friends you should meet” it was Vil manager she said dragging vil by the arm to a group of people 

You would only watch from across the room as people crowd around him, you don’t try to follow him during these times because you know you have to push and shove to get back near him only to have others squeeze past a no one like you. 

God it made you feel ill to see how women cling to him. Every chance they get they put their gross hands on him, touching his chest trying to pay his shoulder rubbing his back. The most infuriating thing is having to see Vil smile back at them. You know vil is only holding back trying to keep a polite and kind face to potential colleges and connection his a loyal man and you know he would never stray from you and he honestly would want nothing more than to swat away these women and cling to you but that’s not how he can get ahead in his career. 

Blindside him as he was talking to someone else, a rather cheeky woman had peck vil cheek before he could even register what was going on. As charming as she thought she came off as you could see him holding back his annoyance. 

“ I know the party's almost over but, I was wondering if you might join me for a little after party” she said as she pushed her body closer rubbing her chest against his arm as she clung to him making her intention perfectly clear.this women had seen you earlier and there was no way she could have mistaken vil as single, she thought she could tear him away from you with sweet words. 

LIKE HELL HE WILL, you were gripping your glass so hard you could have broken it, you wanted to go over and pull her off of him, you wanted to scream at her to get her hands off him but this party was full of coworkers, if you acted out it reflected on vil and no matter how angry you were you refused to hurt his career or him. 

He looked back at her and only wiped the side of his cheek while faking a smile. “ sorry but  
I had something more enjoyable planned out for the evening” 

He walked out of the group to you and grab your arm to drag you out with him 

“ I think we should get some fresh air” he whispered to you two as you left

—- 

Vil was clinging to you in the stall, his arms wrapped around your waist and head hunched over your shoulder. Lucky this fancy hotel had a very clean single bathroom you and vil could escape to, this really was a five star hotel with how nice it all was. You could tell how tired he was from this event but clearly that woman was the last straw and Vil wanted to run way from everything if only for a second. He groaned in annoyance into your neck, he seemed teetering on the edge of subspace needing your comfort, needing you. You were rubbing a little soothing circle into his back with one hand, the other hand ruffling through his hair. 

“ I can’t believe that trash kissed you vil, her disgusting lip touched my little prince” you cooed to him you could feel him squeeze you a little tighter at his special pet name you knew how much he loved it. He grumbled into your shoulder saying something you couldn’t quite make out 

“ you need to use your words darling, mommy can’t hear your lovely voice” you tease a little to help lighten the mood

“ Please mommy, I need you so bad” he begged looking at you with glossy eyes 

Vil had to be strong, he had to have power, have control over everything but with you he could whine and be weak in front of you, he could crumble in front of you and he knew he would be safe. You were so happy that he would trust you enough to be so sensitive in front of you although you would be lying if it said it didn't get you wet. 

“mommy please clean me I feel dirty” he begged, that's all it took to drive you insane 

You pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, it . you broke it when you felt Vil weakly push against you telling you he needed air. The jealousy from earlier was boiling your blood, vil is yours ALL YOURS. Everyone should see who he belongs to, no one should dare to touch him 

“ vil , mommy wants to mark you baby, mommy wants everyone to see who you belong to” you whispered out as your breath ghosted his neck. 

Vil knows he shouldn’t, if you leave hickies on him now it will only be more work for him later when he has to cover them up but yet. Vil wants it so bad he wants to feel you claiming him, he wants to let you have absolute power right now.

Vil might be the scary leader of pomiefore but before you he was but a gentle flower all for you to pluck 

“ yes mommy, please show me how much you love me.” he whisper in a hush tone 

You start attacking Vils throat with kisses, sucking deeply decorating each inch of his skin with beautiful marks. You could hear him sing out at your actions, his neck was so sensitive it drove him mad whenever you would give it attention.

God you want EVERYONE to know who vil belongs to. No one should lay their filthy hands on your little prince. Without thinking you bite into Vils collar bone, as your teeth sink into his flesh, Vil lets out an absolutely wrecked moan and weakly call out your name . 

“ I need my little princes, I feel so empty without you baby” you started to zip off your outfit in front of him. You would have to stripp completely out of your dress, and you didn’t want to get anything so expensive dirty. Vils eyes widen as you saw your naked figure before him, You spread your legs and you had one hand on the wall the other spreading your sex for him to see.

“Don’t keep mommy waiting darling” you teased looking back at him 

He undid his expensive belt and unzipped his pants, he plunged into you. He felt your velvet walls around his member, you were so tight and warm around him it felt like he was going to melt as he thrust in you.

“ f-fuck you feel so good mommy” Vil groaned out in ecstasy 

“ ah good boy, ah you always fill up mommy so nicely” you replied as you adjust to his impressive length

Fuck the smell of Vil perfume was so good, his moans were music to your ears you felt lost in him. Vil starts off at a smooth pace, he works your clit as he thrust into you want to try and hear more of your moans. 

“ mommy, mommy feels so hot, mommy’s inside are milking me dry” he 

You could feel his thrust losing rhythm as he was getting close and you were teetering on the edge. 

“ my sweet little boy, you belong only to mommy don’t you” you cooed at him

“ your only yours no one elses” Vil Replied as his thrust became erratic he was so very close he just need your signal. 

“ come on my little darling, fill mommy up like a good boy, I want to be filled with little prince” you begged 

With that Vil climaxed, he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist as he thrusted into your cervix releasing his seed. You were pushed over the edge as well feeling Vil hot cum inside you, hearing his deep moan in your ear. You turned to kiss Vil deeply as you two came down from the high. 

\----  
You and Vil were now leaving the party in a somewhat disheveled state at the very least you haven't bumped into anyone on the way out. You two were waiting on a street corner for an uber, you're happy to see that even in the magical world car apps were still readily available. Vil was just behind you head on your shoulder as you looked for the described car as you two waited, Vil was too tired to really look, he was too sleepy to keep his eyes pulled open. You heard a familiar voice in the distance.

“ah vil !” the women from the party had bumped into you and vil 

She looked at you both and briefly made eye contact with you, her expression remained neutral but there was a clear feeling of being unimpressed. She ignored you a turn to look back at vil 

“ vil, my offer still stands if your interested” she said trying to reach out to put a hand on his shoulder 

You swatted it away before she could touch him, you didn’t have any thought behind your action it was a reaction. your jealous was still bitter in your blood and now outside of the party you had no witness to worry about. 

“ I’m sorry but it’s unhealthy for vil to touch trash “you said wrapping a hand around his waist to pull him closer to you, vil was still on cloud nine feeling kinda hazy after so much and nuzzled the top of your head and hummed a little clearly paying no mind to the women in front of him.

She was tongue tied at your response, you seemed so quiet earlier she honestly didn’t expect this. She stood there silent for a moment then just turned around and walked away seeing nothing to gain from the situation. 

“Can you stay the night in my dorm ?” it was Vil wasn’t so ready to part with you, he wanted more attention.It's clear you have nothing to worry about, no one would ever have Vil, no one would ever steal away your little prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be like mostly smut and I hope I might be able to get it out in time for Idia birthday but I have work tomorrow so I make no promises. I also have malleus story started so hopefully the next two chapter should be quicker.


	7. Idia | punishment 💀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to straight out idia bad attitude with some spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I teased this forever ago, work suddenly gave me more shift so I hadn’t had much time lately but I’m here now and I got the chapter done !

“ God I can’t believe you sometimes” you love your idia with all your heart but goddamn if he isn’t a sassy little bitch 

“ it’s not my fault he started it” idia tried defend his actions 

“ that doesn’t matter, your going to APOLOGIZE TO HIM TOMORROW” you demanded 

Honestly he could care less about being forced to apologizing or not at this point, he was for more interested in being alone with you while you were angry. God you were so hot when you were angry like this, that demanding dominating tone secretly made idia heat up. 

“ eh, don’t nag me like your my mom” he retorted at you in a casual manner looking away just to piss you off 

Idia isn’t one usual one to argue at least face to face but he is comfortable enough he wouldn’t run away when you tried to argue with him ... although this was different from arguing with you, he saw a golden opportunity in front of him. He wants to push you you further and see what he might get. 

“ why don’t you make me apologize ” he said glancing back with a smug look on his face 

You could tell that look in his eye, he wanted to challenge you and it’s time to put him in his place.You grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and force him lower so that you two were eye level.

“ I’m not your mother but I am your mommy, brat and it’s time someone got their attitude knock out of them” you said in a cold threatening tone sending goose bumps up idia spine and blush already forming on his cheeks.

You walked towards his bed and plopped down on it. 

“ come here Idia “ you demanded as you pat your lap 

It’s time someone puts this big brat in his place 

—- 

Idia was sprawled out on top of your lap, his pants were off and tossed careless to the floor ( you should really tell him to stop tossing his clothes everywhere ).he was only in his black and blue strip t-shirt and a pair of underwear.   
Sadly his underwear was a pair of respectable black briefs. You were hoping to demean him for tacky pair of underwear he usual wore but it’s not like matter really, he wouldn’t be keeping them in for much longer anyways. 

You ran your finger up and and down his back to his bottom, he was a thin man and while his butt was not particular much it was still plump enough to have a sufficient hand full. Which you would grope a little here and there with out saying anything. You wanted to try and calm him a little before so he wouldn’t tense up too much, you ran your hand u and down his back soothing it. 

“ idia, who is punishing you today ?” You broke the silence, you figure it’s best to start by getting your respect established 

“ a bitch” idia said nonchalantly 

A crack breaks the air, Without much warning you strike two hard slaps to each of his cheeks, He hears them before he can register them. your smaller than him but you still pack a punch, he jolts after each blow but he holds back all noise he refuse to give you the satisfaction of it. Even if it did sting like hell. 

“ wrong answer brat, we going to have a long night ahead” you said as you rub your handover him 

You pull down the boxers to expose him properly, it was time he got the full experiences of his punishment. it excites you that his pale skin would play to your advantage, the ivory white of his ass would bloom so beautiful under your ministrations. You can’t wait to see how it covered in your fine work. 

“ you been a very, VERY bad boy idia” 

You can feel him tense with anticipation 

“ Mommy wants you to say what you did wrong” you said putting your hand in proper position 

“ fuck you” idia blurted out, and that’s all it took 

You went to town suppling a steady stream of strikes to his ass, making sure to put a even attention on both cheeks full making sure to get them both nice and red. Pathetic whimpers escaped Idia mouth it defiantly hurt and Idia was loving it

Idia body started to try and arch off your lap as a response to the pain, you can see the punishment start to sink in. 

“ let’s starts again darling, why are you getting punished ?” 

“ .. “ 

“ because he was an asshole” idia said in a begrudging tone 

An improvement but clearly not what you wanted to hear. You gave a particular harsh slap to his ass for this 

“ a-ah fuck, I was being rude ” idia confesses as he crumbled from the pain 

“ no holding back moans baby boy, you know how much mommy loves to hear your beautiful voice”?you said as you pull his hair so he wouldn’t be able to muffle his sounds into the bed 

Idia only let out a whimper at your praise, 

“ now it’s time for you to properly take your punishment” 

Idia gulped at he statement, now understanding that all of his attitude has gotten him a much longer punishment 

True to your word you and idia has a longer session then usual, you would have a erratic pattern of light and harsh slaps with a few gentle touch in between so Idia could never expect what what you would do next. Over the punishment could hear Idia moans get louder, his body shudder and his hands clutch tightly at the sheet underneath. God you were so good at this,He was so torn, the attention was staring to to Get him hard. Ever strike sent pain and pleasure straight to his core. You looked now over your work, his milky skin was now a bright red, you could make out a dark red hand mark on his right cheek. He was so beautiful like this. Truly he was yours all yours. 

“ ah baby, your so beautiful under me like this. I think red is truly your color” you teased as you traced over your work 

“pervert” even though it was meant to be arrogant it came out far more hushed and weak 

“ you have no right to judge mister pervert, you talk pretty big from a guy who gets hard being spanked by mommy” you retorted as you moved your legs up slight putting a delicious pressure on his bulge. Idia body betraying him letting out a pathetic and loud moan as he shuddered in pleasure.

“ ha did you think you I would’t notice your pathetic boner” you mocked as pulled him by his hair not letting him hide his face 

“ ah ... I-I” he was having having a hard time thinking right now he was too focused on the pleasure of your soft leg it felt too good 

“ darling you can’t hide it from mommy your just a * slap * a pathetic * slap *disgusting pervert “ You punctuate it with hard smacks to his cheeks. 

“ n-no I’m not” he mumbled in a pathetic little tone 

“ oh yeah ? Only gross perverts would cum from being spanked by their mommy’s “ 

He was already so on edge with all the build up and the humiliation with one last harsh slap to his ass he broke. You could feel him spill out on top of your thighs. He weakly hummed your lap to ride out his sad orgasm no longer able to cling to his pride. 

He had lost complete, unable to think of any sorta comeback and now utterly humiliated by cumming via spanking, His smug persona gone now as he lies there tears form in the corner of his eye. God the pleasure was so good, nothing was better than when you completely break him like this 

“ p-please no more mommy, I’m sorry mommy, I’m sorry for being a naughty boy” his words were laced with humiliation 

“ are you going to be a good boy now idia ~ 

“ Y-yes mo-mommy” he weakly let out as he started to cry 

He rolled over ignoring the uncomfortable pain of his ass so he could look at you.Held his open to hoping embrace you, he wanted, he needed you. 

“ m-mommy please” he croaked out 

“ aww poor baby, mommy right here baby boy” you cooked back 

You laid next to him and guide his head to your chest cradling him in your arms rocking him slightly to comfort him. 

The way you would switch between a cruel dom and a gentle mommy was addicting. This odd mix of humiliation comfort is something idia never knew he craved before you but now knew only you would be able to satisfied. You comfortable him for a while, telling him how good he was for taking his punishment and how much you loved him. After a little while you could feel hard something poking you again. 

“ please, I need you mommy, need more ~ I promise I’ll be a good boy” 

—

“ you have to stay here your not allowed to leave” Idia started to mumble as he started to cuddle you after, feeling much better after a few more rounds. 

“ it’s absolute not allowed you have to stay with me” Idia said aw his arms wraped around your waist his head nuzzling your shoulder. 

“ baby I’m not going any where , mommy right here” you said with a little chuckle patting his hair 

Idia clung to desperately to you as if you would try and slip away at any moment, These words were no threat but begging he would get very clingy after sex, very needy and needing reassurance. 

“ and you promise you not gonna leave ? “ Idia looked up at you with puppy dog eyes

A little part of you always wondered why he got so scared of you leaving him. He knew you were loyal and would be going any time soon but clearly their must have been things in his past. You always felt this dark sense of gloomy around him, as if he was cursed but you never wanted to try and pry into his life. You would take what ever idia was willing to offer and would only do your best to love and support him. You could not change his past but your could be here for him now, you can help him now and hold on to him never letting him go. 

You turned around in the bed and squeezed him close, humming gentle to him 

“ I promise baby, mommy loves forever and will never leave you” 

“ forever ?” 

“ this life and the next my love” you whisper softly


	8. Malleus | midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus wakes up his mommy

It was the stoke of midnight, you were dead asleep on your comfy bed. Dreaming of beloved sweet embrace. As you rested on the cozy ramble shackle bed, grim was sleeping down stairs near the fireplace. As you slumbered the windows to your room flew open from s gust of wind. A dark and shadowy figure loomed over you bed peering into your blissful face unaware face. 

It was malleus, the beloved of your dreams finally coming to see you after a long day of working as the head of diosomnia. sadly he seemed like he was too late to see you now for now you were in a deep sleep. 

You looked so peaceful in your sleep it made malleus heart flutter but his groin ache. He tried to go through all of his duties as fast as possible to see you today, he truly did it was just that there was simply too many. The thought of you was honestly what kept him going today. The promise of your loving embrace, your gentle kisses, the cresses of gentle fingered combing his hair, the feeling of you breast squished against his face, and being able to plunge him self in to your tight warmth.

He waited so long today to be in your loving embrace yet you were asleep, you had teased him earlier by sending him lewd pictures just to sleep before he arrived. Such naughty pictures of you barely covering your self it made the dorm leader meeting very hard to sit through. It wasn’t fair at all but Malleus knew if he wants his attentions he would have to work for it. Not like you would mind it either you told malleus about how you had no qualms about being woken up to some frisky business as did malleus as well.

He decided to start of with a few light kiss on your face, he wanted to try and tickle you awake. Malleus would long for his beloved to wake up with some giggles. No response though you made no movements and your breathing had not changed, this was going to be a little tougher than he thought.

He started by using magic to strip him self of the diasomina uniform, it wasn’t exactly cuddling material. he removed the blanket on top of you so he could properly get snugged up to you. Malleus was not ready for what he saw underneath, your usual practical sleepware of the night was now replace with a lacy bra and panty set. The there a bright lime green and dark purple combo. His hearted start to pound in his chest, you were stilling waiting for him after all. 

He slipped under your blanket lying on top of you, snuggling up close to your warm figure. You were soft and smelled so sweet it drove malleus mad with desire. 

“ hmm mommy, did you not promise your baby boy some special attention this evening ?” Malleus whispered, while he was intent on waking you up he knew didn’t want to be too loud enough to wake up the other residences of this house. He wanted to gentle wake you up any how. He saw you twitch a little but not stir, that would simple not do. 

We first gave his mommy light kisses, his hunger would soon consume him making his kisses deeper and more passionate soon slipping his tongue in. As he explored your mouth you made no resistance to his curious tongue. He could not deny how how it turned him on, he felt so naughty doing this as you sleep feeling like he could get caught any moment even if that was the point. 

He started kiss down your neck, he was sure to give your sensitive neck some extra attention, littering it with beautiful marks red hickeys. 

He took your nipple in his mouth, rolling the soft bud between his lips. They were so soft  
he would cup your other breast gentle admiring how soft it was in his palm, your were always so soft and beautiful it drove malleus mad with need.  
He started to nurse   
There was nothing better than when he suckled on you like this 

The only thing that could make this complete was if mommy would wake up already, he missed hearing you gentle praise. He wants you to wake up already and start petting his head as nursed on you call him “good boy” praising her little prince telling him how much he earned his reward. 

Just thinking about was Harding his length,   
He could’t take it any more he needy his mommy now ! Malleus couldn’t help but let out a pathetic little whimper as he let go of your breast looking at your sleeping face with a need and want. wait ... He could see your face grinning, mommy was clearly awake ! She’s just been teasing him this entire time. Malleus pouted as he realized how cruel you were ! Denying him your love and affection forcing him to play such silly games. Well two can play at that ! He went lower down your body to start licking at your lips giving only a few kittens licks as a quick warning before skink his tongue deep into you.

Being not entirely human his tongue had a rather far reach. He worked the pink muscle fast as he looked for your g spot. You flinch eye opening wide as you clasp a your hands to muffle a long moan out of you, he found it. It felt electrifying as he ate you out his long tongue reaching in you. Now find your weakness he too no time in abusing it . Rubbing his tongue harder and faster on your sweet spot as he makes you toss and turn in pure ecstasy torturing you 

“ah baby, baby not to harsh mommy awake now you don’t have to be so rough” you pleaded at malleus, it was all soo good but it was too much pleasure 

He pulled away for a second to only replace his tongue with his long experienced fingered to abuse your g spot further, not willing to let up for a second. He gave you a childish pout as he made eyes contact with you 

“mommy doesn’t get to say that when she’s been mean” he said with a little huff 

He start using his thumb to apply pressure to your clit causing you to throw your head back at the over stimulation. You hand pitiful covering your mouth to stop the scream from waking the dead. 

“ Mommy promised me all her love and kisses she teased her baby boy with so many lewd photos and then pretend to sleep” he said with a childish annoyance While he finger fucks you to oblivion completely nonchalantly, This man is going to be the death of you. 

“ lahhh mommy sorry baby, I just wanted to see my cute little prince be fussy for me. Your just so cute mommy can’t help but want to see you be needy” you were honestly asleep when he came in, you realize when he snuggled up to you he was there but you just wanted to see how far he would go.

He only looked at you with a huff and returned to eating you out. His tongue penetrating you deep, his nose nuzzling your clit and his nail lightly scratching you thighs as he kept you close, refusing to let you go. It was all too much it, it pushed you over the edge causing you to orgasm into his mouth.

The orgasm only spurring him further to abuse mommy sweet pussy, to lap up all of your sweet nectar so he could savor it. His tongue was so good, it was too good, You were overly sensitive from the orgasm and his tongue was too much stimulation of both pleasures and pain. You had to tug at his horns to try and pry him off , he shuddered at the sudden pleasure and begrudgingly let go if your pussy. 

He lined up his massive cock to your slick entrances, the head was already red dripping with precum. his breath was shallow He looked at you like a wild animal with such carnal desire and need he was so desperate for you. 

“ ah baby wait a minute, mommy just had a orgasm couldn’t you wait a second” you were still catching you breath you need a second to try and think straight 

“no more waiting, I wanted mommy so badly all day I can’t wait any longer” he   
said as thrust into you completely with a low growl 

You had tease your little prince too hard today and it seemed like you would have to take his tantrum in stride. 

He stopped momentarily after entry to let you adjust to his size, even with how Many times you two had sex it was hard to take his massive length at once. After a few moments for adjusting you looked back to see malleus even without movement just the feeling of your tight velvety walls was getting him drunk with pleasure. 

“ it’s okay baby, mommy’s ready now” you said putting you hands on both sides of his cheek 

At first he was slow and shallow with his thrust, despite being lost in need he didn’t want to end up hurting you. Soon with you guidance and gentle whimpers he found a steady pace reaching deep in your core send you both so close to the edge 

“fuck, mommy insides feel so good, I’m so close please, please touch my horns mommy I promise I’ll be good” malleus begged 

You reached up to stoke the base of his horns, he whimpered at your touch he it was pushing him over the edge he started to thrust in you harder and quick losing all his though as he abused your G spot. He was thrusting faster and faster into you losing his pace as he got closer and closer 

“ please, please baby boy fill mommy up” you pled 

He latched his teeth into your collar to silence his incoming scream of pleasure, it was sure to leave a mark. All at once he came pushing you also the edge as you crossed your legs behind him to keep him as close as possible as he rode out his orgasm. He clung tighter as he came in you, holding on with need as he. You could feel his hot cum paint your insides. 

You squeezed him close to you as both came down from your high, malleus littered you with kissed 

“ Ah I missed you so much mommy” malleus confesses in between kisses 

“ mommy’s very sorry my sweet prince, I promise to never ignore my little boy like that again” you said as you scratched the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually worked on this one pretty early on, it took me a while to try and finish it though. With all of the dorm leaders done updates will be on different characters and be more erratic now since I will do other fanfics in between updates

**Author's Note:**

> This just Drabble of mommy kink but only in name using 
> 
> There is no incest or shota con in this work 
> 
> Please suggest characters and scenarios I loved to get ideas 
> 
> Also like I’m willing to write any twst guys but honestly only one I think actually has a mommy kink is azul so most of these are Out of characters I guess, this is all for fun
> 
> Also usual no beta reader because I don’t want to show this to my friends and


End file.
